


Boots and Pants

by GoonMiracles



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, First Time, Kinks, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoonMiracles/pseuds/GoonMiracles
Summary: Literally just small Drabbles of SnowBaz, I dunno, hecc- I’m bored and I happen to dabble in the smut-arts- I’m not perfect and I’m writing most of these stories on my iPad, so they’re direct and to the point and I’m sorry lmao- but-I can promise you’ll have some very hormonal boys, which will be in different Aus, post-Watford, etc. kind of deal-ios. Enjoy these gay, confused, beautiful boys.





	1. Drunk Bj

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy- sorry thatI have been down for a bit, with finals coming up and family stuff I have been pretty busy, however on my free time I. Am working on Ch. 5 of 50 first dates and in the man time, here are some stories to keep you entertained while I’m at work! Hope you enjoy- sorry that my writing being straight to the point lmao-

The first time was a total accident.

Baz hadn’t intended to go to that  _ ‘shindig’ _ Niall had encouraged him to attend. He just happened to be walking by when the party had been happening; with full intentions of actually heading to his room to study and shower. However. Fate was not on his side, and he ends up getting dragged into the abandon class by his own cousin, Dev, who got everyone in said room shit faced. 

Including Baz.

Baz never considered himself a light weight, then again he wouldn’t know considering the fact he never drank booze, he’d have sips of wine at family events. (Daphne hardly approved of this but Malcolm encouraged it,  _ “He IS a man now dearest, he can handle a little wine.” _ ) He COULD endure wine, but not vodka- which Baz was amazed to find in Niall’s grasp.

_ “How did you even manage to smuggle that in here?” _ Baz had seethed through his teeth to a very stoned Niall.

_ “Pff- Magic- how else? Just fuckin-  _ **_There’s nothing to see here_ ** _ \- and poof!”  _ Niall hiccuped.

He had only meant to take a few sips. Those sips leading to drinks, those “drinks” leading to him drinking straight out of the bottle. Everything was blurry at this point, and Baz could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. It almost felt like that one scene in a movie where the protagonist is high, and everything around them gets all ‘loopy’. Baz remembers hitting his head on something, and bless it for happening because it gave Baz a reality check that they all had school tomorrow. 

“Fuck.” He groaned, rubbing the back of his head, his words slurred. “We..I...I gotta go...I’m tired…” he said slowly, turning his head to Niall who had his arm around a female student Baz couldn’t quite recognize. 

Baz was so stoned that he could hardly recognize Niall, “whoa….” he murmured under his breath as he watched Niall’s face twist and such. 

“Damn Baz- can’t handle your vodka?” His voice was deep and distorted, “right then...sleep well...or do you need help up the stairs..?”

Baz waves him off, burping; “nah, nah...S’fine...I can manage…” 

No he bloody couldn’t…

He wanders the halls a while completely lost, and after a few minutes he realizes where he was supposed to be going, and dragged himself off into the direction of the Mummers house. Staggering up the stairs, leaning against the wall for support, muttering spells that had absolutely nothing to do with his current situation. 

Being in this state had also caused him to nearly break the door down when he was opening it, causing a ruckus that alerted Simon awake.

“Christ!” Simon shrieked sitting up, well awake in his bed now. Noticing who it was caused him to send a scowl at Baz’s direction, “And just where have you been?” He scoffs, “it’s- nearly one in the fucking morning!” Simon snarls rubbing his eyes.

 

**^§0Baz0§^**

This is wicked terrifying.

It’s like I’m trapped in my mind, I can see exactly what I’m doing, and feel everything my hand brushes against, I hear Simon speaking to me, and it’s all so helpless. Because I can’t do anything! 

Is this what it’s like to be drunk? Stuck in your mind like a criminal in a damned prison? I know I shouldn’t have let Fev take me by the arm and lead me into that forsaken party- I should’ve pulled away, told him no, and headed to the room to bloody study for my magic words exam tomorrow. 

But here I am, standing and probably acting like a bloody idiot in front of Simon  _ fucking  _ Snow.

“Snow-“ 

_ Oh fuck.  _ I’m talking- I can’t stop myself, my mind is against me and my body is just doing whatever it’s doing, I can only pray I don’t make a fool out of myself...But let’s face it, getting drunk no matter what automatically makes you a fool…

“Fuck off..” I manage to mumble, and it’s such a relief, knowing I won’t confess to him in this way. But sadly, the nights still young, and what I mean by that is, if I don’t go the fuck to sleep now? I might say something I might regret.

Not that I don’t already regret what I just said NOW.

I see him just sitting in his bed, staring at me like I’m the biggest fool in the damned world. His mouth ajar and his brows furrowed together, like he’s piecing something together. 

“Baz- are you- drunk?” He asks, and it almost sounds like he’s impressed.

I try to control myself but nope- “The fuck- do I look like I’m drunk?” I hiccup, and I want to kill myself- just throw myself out the window, that would be best. He will never,  **ever** , let me live this down.

He stands from his bed, still groggy, I can see he is desperate to get back to sleep, but he still approaches me, and I thought he was going to push me out the room or something-

_ He wraps my arm around his shoulders _ .

And leads me to the bathroom, sitting me down on the toilet, “sit- don’t move.” He orders, and I want to snarl at him, I am desperate to give him some sort of sneer, but I just obey, and sit there patiently eager to see what it is exactly that he’s doing. He reached into the bath and turns the shower on, and I hate to admit it, but I’m scared for what he’s going to do next.

He turns to look at me and then turns back to the shower, frowning, “is it supposed to be cold or hot-?” I hear him murmur to himself.

Crowley, is he doing what I think he’s doing? He must be, I mean- I hope he doesn’t go through with it, I just want to go to sleep.

Sleep and when he brings it up in the morning, I’ll act like I don’t know what he’s talking about.

He wraps my arm around his shoulders again and I hate myself for just leaning into his warmth, giving in, him, I hate him. 

Next thing I know, I’m basically being thrown into the tub, and the cold water feels like knives against my skin, it’s pure hell, and I feel myself making sounds of dissatisfaction. 

He stands there, in front of the tub, arms folded across his chest like a mother who had just caught her son and is thinking of a punishment. Through the water, he looks surprisingly better than usual, the bathroom light sets his skin on fire, and that might just be me in this state but...

_ Fuck he looks hot. _

I want to reach down, grab his pyjama bottoms and get them wet in the shower so he’ll have no choice but to take them off.

That’s a golden idea, way to go Basilton., someone should give you an award...then that person should shoot you and themselves for giving you said award, and just because you deserve to get shot.

I look up to him, and see his mouth moving, but all I hear is the shower running. I lean forward, and press my chest to the porcelain tub, grunting a bit at the contact. My shirt is still on, damn, and my pants, all my clothes are drenched right now, I’m drenched, I’m humiliated.

In front of  _ Simon Snow _ …

I look up to him, and he looks a little more awake now, and he’s grinning, I can barely hear him now, but I think he says something along the lines of; “ _ Who's the bitch now? Huh?” _ And I don’t know WHY he says that, but it turns me the fuck on- I try to ignore it, but the words bounce around in my head, and my mouth opens and the words just slip out, barely above a whisper;

“ _ Me _ .”

And I can’t stand to look up at him, the water is burning now, and it’s like a thousand hands are reaching into my body, taking hold of my very being and pulling me back into reality, it feels ill, hot, cold, and gross.

“What did you just...say?” I hear Snow stammer above me, and it makes me look up at him, “huh?” I blink a few times, “what did...who did….what..?” I’m stammering now, and it’s ridiculous. “You just- I…” He blinks a few times, then leans in and turns the shower off.

Even then, it still feels like I’m being cut with knives, and the water isn’t even touching me anymore- I feel my mouth moving, but no words come out, just sounds, the water drips off my hair and my face, and it feels so, so, so, so bad...but so, painfully good.

I notice Snow is still leaning over me, and I see it’s because he knocked over one of my hair product bottles, I look back down and I’m fucking eye level-

With.

His.

Crotch.

And all of a sudden, my hands are on his hips, drawing him closer, I hear him Yelp, and feel his hands in my hair, tugging it slightly, which crawls out the most purest of moans, which makes him tense, and freeze in place. He tugs my head so I’m looking up at him, and I don’t even know why, but I’m panting, desperate, and these wet clothes feel a LOT tighter all of a sudden.

“Baz.” He breathes out, “you need to...I’ll help you dry off, and take you to bed...come on...let go of me…”

I would, but for some reason I don’t- my grip on his waist tightens and he releases a grunt.

My face is just inches away from his stomach, and I curse myself for leaning in and pressing my lips against his warm skin- as soon as my lips make contact with him, the feeling of burning is gone, and it’s just him, soft and warm, and  _ him _ . He gasps slightly above me, and his grip in my hair loosens a bit- he says nothing- so I keep going, kissing all over his stomach. 

He doesn’t wear a shirt when he sleeps, only his pyjama bottoms, which made this a whole lot hotter. I proceed to suck, and nibble his skin, and his breathing was ragged, he hadn’t said anything yet, he hasn't told me to stop, so I don’t. 

I should.

I should really, really stop.

But I can’t.

I really, really can’t.

I’m biting the waistband of his trousers, and I feel one of his hands leave my head, to slide them down, and I watch them lamely fall to his ankles. I look up at him, and his eyes are half lidded, and his cheeks are flushed. I flick my tongue down his V-line and his hand tightens in my hair, I feel like a mess, I am a mess, so is he.  _ We match _ . That might be why this feels so right- well it would feel right to me anyways because I’m in love with him.

“Baz-“ he grunts, and my heart drops, here it was, the moment he was finally going to tell me to stop. I do. And look up at him and he kneels in front of me, taking my face in his hands, “what are you doing to me?” He asks softly, pressing his forehead to mine. 

“Kissing you….eager to go further….suck you...off…” I pant out and I can’t even believe I say that, he's going to grab me and throw me out the window to the merwolves, why don’t he just do that-. He closes his eyes and sighs, “Right...” he hums standing up, his hands tangling in my hair again.

I took that as permission apparently because his pants are down at his knees in seconds, and I stop- the whole world stops- because his flushed cock is inches from my face-.

 

**^§0Simon0§^**

 

It’s hot- it’s so unbelievably hot- and I’m so unbelievably tired.

But Baz looks so...enchanting there on his knees, soaked, drunk, indent of me, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. I should honestly smack him, screw the Anathema- this is assault- cause obviously-

I don’t want this-!

So why am I Letting him do this!?

Why am I letting him touch me…?

Because it’s new? Because I think I might want it? Even if that were the chance- he’s my enemy- and this shouldn’t be happening because it’s a boy-! And- holy shit I’m still with Agatha! Agatha is my girlfriend and I’m letting my evil, vampire roommate kiss my stomach, and stroke my cock.

His hands are so good, and his hair is so soft, I just weave and tangle my fingers in his dark enchanting tresses. I want to speak, and put an end to this, feeling his lips on the bell head of my cock sends shivers through my spine and I want to push him away, but I also want to  _ pull him in _ . And it’s like he reads my mind, his lips wrap around the tip of my member and it’s so cold, and such a relief.

His tongue expertly flickers over the tip of my member and my head is thrown back.

_ I’m dating Agatha Wellbelove. _

_ I’m also letting Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch suck me off. _

It’s one in the morning and he busts down the door drunk and pretty, why was that such a turn on for me?! I should have just gone back to sleep and let him find his way back to his own bed, but there’s no time for wishful thinking now, it’s already toooooooooooo damn late. 

His lips are fully wrapped around the head of my member and I can't help but tighten my grip in his hair even more, this drawing a moan from him, sending vibrations through me. I try to tell myself, this isn’t right but- no matter how much I internally scream at myself, I can’t convince myself that this isn’t good…

I’m so tired….and so so weak...weak for this? It’s so mind boggling how great it feels- and then he takes me to the back of his throat, his cheeks hollowing, and it’s blinding. I open my mouth to object but all that comes out is a strangled groan.

Damn him.

Damn me.

Damn whoever it is that got him drunk.

I have to stop this, but I really  _ DON’T _ want to..

I pull myself from him and try not to push myself back immediately when I hear him let out a soft whine of disappointment. 

“Baz, you’re drunk.” I say, my voice wavers and I curse myself.

“Don’t tell me what I already know..” he slurs, whipping his wet hair out of his face, “you just gonna…” he takes a second, “let it...that?” He points at my flushed erection and I feel my face burn- I can’t even respond, I just turn on my heel and walk away.

He makes a sound of confusion seemingly behind me, but I don’t hear him call after me, why would he? What did we just do?

Oh right- 

My evil vampire wanker of a roommate just gave me a bloody fucking blow job.

And I LET HIM.

I throw myself into my bed after shoving myself back into my pyjama bottoms and tell myself to ‘go to bed, go to bed,  go to bed-‘ on loop. It isn’t enough though- I hear Baz turn the bathroom light off, and stalk into the room, hesitantly, like he doesn’t know what to do now, I’d pretend to be asleep but it’s obvious I’m awake no matter how hard I try to convince him otherwise. I feel his eyes on me, and then a small grunt before feeling his weight on top of me.

I do my best to pull a frown and scold him but he shoves his hand to my mouth, muffling my sound of refusal as his hand travels my body, “shut up- it’s gonna bother me all night…” he grumbles.

His fingertips grace the head of my flushed cock and it takes all my strength not to whimper or moan, again I’m letting him do this. He may have super strength but in this state- there’s no doubt I’m able to push him off. Baz looks at me through his dark hair, lazy eyes and his lips parted just so, “what gets you off more?” He asks with a low grumble.

“Baz. You’re drunk.”

“And you have a fucking boner- cause of me...might as well TRY to….Hell…” he’s falling asleep, but his hand doesn’t stop grinding into me, I start panting and absentmindedly reach for his neck, where I pull him in, but I still let out a grunt as his face is buried in the crook of my neck. He says something but I can’t hear him and his movements slow, I turn to look at him, he’s panting- but he’s also- on the verge of passing out.

“Baz...you’re drunk...go to bed…” I whisper, kind of, like I lost this- battle? I don’t know- “but-“ I try to say something, and he looks up at me and I tense, “I...Uh...uhm…” I sigh and roll my head back. “What’s gonna happen in the morning?” I ask him, and he squints, I almost think he’s asleep.

“Uh….something? Lemme sleep here...can’t walk..” he mumbles.

“You’re gonna throw up on me” I scowl.

“Better you than my bed….but what about…?” I cut him off with a wave of my hand, “Don’t- didn’t happen- don’t worry I’ll just...wank it off….I guess….I’m still dating Agatha you know- what you just did-“

“-we did-“

“-is considered like- cheating? Or sexual harassment!” 

“I didn’t see you telling me...to stop...Snow..” he slurs, but before I can respond, he’s passed out- 

I watch him a moment, what the hell am I supposed to do? Right-

I pick him up and carry him to his bed before finishing myself off in the bathroom- and then trying to go back to sleep, the vision of Baz on all fours can’t leave my mind though….

Needless to say Baz woke up, and avoided me, weeks one end…

Welp.

I don’t care..

I enjoy the peace…

…

…

  * I need to break up with Agatha and get this sorted right now.




	2. Empty Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S o r r y. School is a nightmare!!

Penelope was expecting Simon to waltz through those doors any minute now. Yelling some obscene thing that would revolve around him having to drag Penelope onto some crazy adventures Penelope could feel it. Well- she could feel  _ something _ definitely Simon related.

She could smell his magic, it was thick in the air, and warm, but no one else pointed it out, so Penelope tried to convince herself of imagining it, after all, she spends a lot of time with Simon, she was all but used to the smell by now. Maybe she was going through a withdrawal, if that was possible because the smell made her feel...slower...heavier, and at the same time excited. It had been ages since she and Simon had been on a proper adventure, and here she was thinking one was about to begin, yet...Simon hadn’t come through those bloody doors.

Which was strange enough in itself considering it was lunch and Simon wouldn’t even dream of skipping a chance to chow down on a plate of scones. 

She pushes up her glasses and directs her attention to Agatha,who is poking at her salad numbly, “Do you smell that?” She asks and Agatha meets her eye for a brief moment.

“Smell what—?” She questions, taking a small sniff, “The lasagna? Cause if that’s what you!re referring too then-” She gagged, “-oh yeah...I can smell it…”

Penelope rolls her eyes and sniffs the air again, now that Agatha had implied it,Simons magic morphed with the smell of lasagna and it became overwhelming enough that Penelope had to cover her nose, “blargh...I meant- do you smell magic? To be specific; Simons magic?” 

This made Agatha frown, “No...why? Do you…?” She questions and Penelope gives a small nod, “it’s faint, but strong...wonder where he is...and what he’s up to...he’s never late for Lunch- let alone- smelled so... _ enduring _ ” this caused Agatha to choke on her fork full of lettuce.

“Come again?”

“You can’t smell it so it’s hard to explain….I can try-“

“Please do..” Agatha sighs, stabbing her fork back into her salad and scooping it up and back into her mouth. 

“Heavy...deep...that’s how it’s making me feel- as for the smell…” she takes a whiff, “-like...rather than its usual burning...it just smells like...fire! Like wood burning...if you get what I mean….like a cozy campfire,that makes your belly war and you feel comfortable all over…”

Agatha nods slowly, “Wish I could feel that...but I’m too busy dreading my Magick Words exam...I’m totally gonna flunk…” she sighs.

Penelope sniffs the air once more, “right….I can help you study real quick if we finish up…” she offers, “..Though when Simon comes looking for us..I’m sure he’s gonna be mad we didn’t save him a scone...I wonder what he’s doing…”

 

**—————**

 

It's a blinding feeling, and it burns his body in the most beautiful way, Simons eyes are glued to Baz, and all he can focus on are the sounds that he’s making and the way he moves against him and how he’s making Simon absolutely mad. He feels this heat build up in his belly, and with every passing moment it only gets warmer, but comfortably warmer.

He swears he could get lost in the feeling, he’s sure Baz could too, judging by how he’s got his head thrown back, panting and moaning lewdly.

Simons fingers dig deeper into Baz’s hips and Baz lets out a muffled sound, biting his hand desperately to keep himself quiet. Simon wasn’t exactly making it easy for him, with the way he was guiding Baz’s hips up and down onto his lap at a slow but hard rhythm that drove Baz mental.

They were to keep as quiet as possible, moaning too loudly could risk the,getting caught, now you’d think— it’d be safer to shag in their dorm, private and with low risk of being heard, especially considering the time of day, everyone was out to lunch. But nope- Here they were doing their best to have a quick shag in the abandon class, sitting on top of the desks shamelessly.

Baz’s blazer had been ripped open, and Simon couldn’t help but occasionally pepper kisses all over his bare torso, which caused the other male to dig his fingers deeper into Simons scalp. 

The brunette has Baz cradled in his lap, legs around his lower back, and arms thrown over his neck as he guides him up and down his shaft, Baz whimpering and cursing softly into either his hand, or Simons curly locks.

“Mmf~! Ah- Snow-! Watch it-!” He hissed as Simon slammed himself perhaps a little too aggressively.

“Sorry..” was all he could muster, “but I can’t help it...this pace is too slow...I want to fuck you so bad…” his eyes go half lidded. Baz bites his bottom lip, taking a moment before sputtering out; “you ARE fucking me Snow...Ah!- you're doing a fine job at it…” 

Simon only grunts in response, maintaining their pace before Baz continues, “besides...I-if you were to go any faster, you’d make an absolute mess on the tables...and that way Miss P- Oh~!” He buries his face into his hair once more before mumbling the rest, “would find out someone had been shagging! Mmf~! That would be a total- ah- ah! Embarrassment…!” Baz buries his face into the crook of Simon's neck.

This position was hard, Baz riding him, Baz was way taller by a few and it made it harder to properly get into this position. But Baz loved being exposed for Simons pure pleasure, being humiliated. 

This had all started over the fact that they both were supposed to be serving punishment. The two had received detention, and were sentenced to clean up the class (not further dirty it). Baz has of course been the culprit as to why the two had started fighting in the first place, but Simon was gladly making him pay for that right now. 

“Shit.” He breathes against Baz’s collarbone, “how much time do you reckon we got before class starts…?” He asks, breath hot and burning against the vampires cold skin. 

Baz frowns, “Hell if I’M supposed to know...does it look like I’ve got a bloody watch on m- Oh! Right there! Fuck! Right there! Mmf~!” He pulled Simon in, and it came quickly to his attention that he was hitting Baz’s prostate, “oh god...you’re so damn tight…” he groans and Baz has to swallow another moan.

“You’re getting off on the idea that at any given moment, someone could walk in her and see you like this...aren’t you?” Simon asked, his blue eyes darkened by lust and his voice laced with amusement. “Admit it...you want everyone want to know you’re a whore...whose are you…? Whose whore are you…! Answer me…!” Simon smirks against his skin (he was new to dirty talk, not that Baz minded).

“Ack! You!- I’m your whore! Mmf! God I’m close Snow..keep doing that..” He breathes and Simons hips falter, making Baz give him a funny look.

Simon looks up at him and smiled wickedly, “Wrong. Try again.” He stops his hips and Baz whines, “oh god- please Snow-! I’m so close! Damn you!”

His fingers lace with his dark brown hair and tugs it sharply with the flick of his wrist, “One last try….” he purrs in the whimpering boys ear.

“Oh shit!- Simon! God! Simon!” He screams and then is quick to cover his mouth, Simon also tenses, “shit- that was loud..” he laughs and Baz covers his face with both hands.

“You aren’t making this easy you arse...quickies are supposed to be easy…” Simon resumes his pace, but for pure curiosity, he slams up into Baz, making him choke.

The sound of Simons hips connecting with Baz’s rump fills the room, and Baz is going absolutely crazy. 

“Simon!  Simon! Simon!” Baz chants before his grip tightens and his whole body goes rigid, he swallows a scream as he proceeds to cum on Simons chest. Simons eyes widen at this and out of instinct he pulls out, causing Baz to fall forward and press against him. 

Simon takes a moment to come down from what had happened, and helps Baz ride out his high, “wow…” he chuckles into his dark hair, “that was loud…” he teases and Baz snarls, “shut up Snow….are you still erect?” He points to Simons still very erect member and Simon flushes, “oh...my...I suppose I am…?”

Baz raises an eyebrow, “give me a minute….”

“Baz what are you-?”

“Well you can’t go to class with a massive boner! Can you? Gimme a second…” he sighs contently into Simons shoulder, and the two just sit in their own heat, breathing in each other’s scent as their hot sweat slicked bodies push together. “Gimme….okay...okay, I’m good..” Baz whispers, pushing away from Simon by his broad shoulders, and leaping off his lap.

Simon watches him, and assumes that he’s just going to change back into his school uniform, but is surprised to find that Baz doesn’t, instead he watches him slide to his knees, and wrap a cold hand against his member, “god-!” Simon gasps, “you’re so cold now…! You were warm just a second ago- ngh-!” Baz rolls his eyes, and gives a few experimental tugs.

“I told you about the whole...body temperature thing, quit acting so surprised…”

“This whole situation is surprising…” 

“Remember that you’re the one who came onto me first Snow…” Baz snarls, tightening his grip on Simons flushed cock making Simons hips jolt up into his hand.

“You sure you have that right?” Simon asks huskily, pointing to Baz’s cum that still lay all over his chest, making Baz’s eyes widen, “Shit...hang on…” he leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Simons member, making Simon’s jaw drop and a low groan to escape past his flushed lips.

While this was happening, Baz searched his blazer pockets, multi tasking to blow Simon and find his wand at the same time. Once in grasp, he pulls his wand out and aims it at Simon, and Simon tenses.

“Relax-“ Baz says, mouth half full, sending vibrations through Simons entire body, making him shutter. 

“ **_Clean as a whistle!_ ** ” Baz manages to cast, and sure enough, Simon was visibly cleaned, needless to say he would be taking a shower later.

Baz drops his arm down, and bobs his head up and down the length of Simons erection, which he manages to take to the back of his throat with ease, making Simon swear like a normal.

“God- dammit- Baz- I’m- I- coming, coming, coming!” Simon shrieks, back arching and Baz let’s him.

He pulls away once he’d decided Simon had finished spazzing into his mouth, and looked at Simon with a lustful stare, he opened his mouth to show Simon what he had done, and then spat onto the floor, casting **_Clean as a whistle_** again, and then looking up at Simon slowly.

Both sat in silence, breathing heavily.

“Right...let's clean up….act like this never happened…” Baz sighs, breaking the silence and Simon frowns, “Act like this never..happened?” 

Baz is already to his feet, pulling his pants up and over his hips, “yeah, I assume the chosen one doesn’t want to do something like this with their ‘arch rival’ ever again…” he has his dress shirt buttoned in seconds, while Simon is still struggling to hop back into his pants.

“Wait- no- I mean- I don’t want to forget this- I mean- I don’t wanna act like this didn’t happen...that I didn’t share this with you.” Simon manages after pulling his trousers up.

“Share what? Your virginity?” 

Simon flushed and Baz’s eyes widen, “You...Simon Snow...you’re a virgin?!” He laughs and Simon glares at him.

“You mean to tell me that you’re not?!” 

Now it’s Baz’s turn to blush, he throws his blazer on, and runs a hand through his hair, “Well...no..but that’s expected from me...everyone sees me as untouchable...so no one’s ever tried to….well...not that I’d let them anyways..” he stands and waits for Simon to finish buttoning up his dress shirt before he bends down and picks up his blazer, handing it to him.

“I want to do this again…” Simon says as he takes his blazer from Baz’s hand.

Baz grunts, “yeah...me too…” and they’re left in silence again.

Until the doors open, and Penny is standing before the two, waving a hand in front of her face, Agatha is on her heels and she makes a funny face.

“Now I smell it Penelope..” she groans, “What are you two fighting over now?” She deadpans and Baz looks at Simon who looks at Baz, and both are just frozen, realizing any second longer and they would’ve been caught doing the unspeakable act.

Now that would be a story to tell.

“Smell what?” Baz asks, avoiding Agatha’s previous question.

“Simons magic.” Penelope cuts in, “its so thick and heavy, I could smell it all the way in the cafeteria! Coulda sworn he was fighting something- in the middle of some intense battle! But..alas...he’s just bickering with you…” she sighs disappointedly, “can’t believe I’m saying this...but I wish you were a dragon Basilton, seeing you two fight is getting old…”

“Penelope, we’ve got three minute, we’ll never get enough time to study now…!” Agatha whines.

Baz adjusts his tie, and smirks, “Well then...I can’t say I smell his magic, but I trust in you to not be lying...shag you later Snow..” Baz says coolly as he strides past him, Penelope and Agatha.

When the doors shut behind him, Penelope makes a face;

“Did he just say ‘shag you later’?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
